Chula Vista, California
United States |subdivision_name1 = California |subdivision_name2 = San Diego |government_type = Council-Manager |leader_title = City Council |leader_name = Mayor Cheryl Cox Rudy Ramirez John McCann Pamela Bensoussan Steve Castaneda |leader_title1 = City Manager |leader_name1 = Jim Sandoval |established_date = 1911 |area_magnitude = 1 E8 |area_total_km2 = 132.7 |area_land_km2 = 126.6 |area_water_km2 = 6.1 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_total_sq_mi = 51.2 |area_land_sq_mi = 48.9 |area_water_sq_mi = 2.4 |elevation_m = 21 |elevation_ft = 69 |coordinates = |population_as_of = 2005 |population_note = |population_total = 210000 |population_footnotes = |population_density_km2 = 1370.9 |population_metro = San Diego-Tijuana: 4922723 |timezone = PST |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |website = http://www.chulavistaca.gov/ |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 91909, 91910, 91911, 91912, 91913, 91914, 91915, 91921 Zip Code data |area_code = 619 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 06-13392 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1660481 |footnotes = }} Chula Vista ( ; , due to its scenic location between the San Diego Bay and coastal mountain foothills) is the second largest city in the San Diego metropolitan area as well as the 7th largest city in Southern California. Zones and Developments Zones West of the 805 * Northwest * West * Southwest * North Central * Downtown CV * Middle South * South Central * South * Otay * East * Middle East Developments/Areas East of the 805 * Sweetwater Canyon * Terra Nova * Telegraph Canyon * Far East * Sunbow * Rancho Del Rey * Otay Ranch * Bonita Canyon * College Estates * Eastlake * San Miguel Ranch * Rolling Hills Ranch Economy According to the City's 2008 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the top employers in the city are: Transportation Local area freeways Local area freeways in within the city of Chula Vista include * Interstate 5 * Interstate 805 * State Route 54 * State Route 125 Arterial streets East-West arterials *"C" Street *"E" Street-Bonita Rd(East of Flower Street) *"H/East H Street(East of Hilltop)-Proctor Vly Road(East of Mount Miguel) *"J/East J Street(East of Hilltop) *"L"/East L Street(East of Hilltop)-Telegraph Cyn Rd-Otay Lakes Rd *Naples/E.Naples(East of Hilltop) *Palomar/E. Palomar(East of Hilltop) *Orange/E. Orange(East of Hilltop)-Olympic(East of 805 Freeway) *Main/Auto Park Way(East of 805 Freeway) North-South arterials *Broadway(Also known as "South Bay Strip") *Fourth/N. Fourth Ave(North of "C" Street) *Third *Hilltop *Crest-Oleander(South of T.C. Road) *Medical Center Dr-Brandywine(South of E.Palomar) *Paseo Del Rey *Paseo Ranchero-Heritage(South of T.C. Road) *Otay Lakes/La Media(South of T.C. Road) *Eastlake Dr-Eastlake Pkwy(At Miller) *Hunte Pkwy Public Transport *Bayfront E Street Station *H Station *Palomar Station MTS buses *701=H Station-Palomar Station:Via H,Hilltop,and Palomar *703=H Station-Town Center Mall(Sundays Only) *704=Bayfront,E Station-Palomar Station:Via E Street,Fourth,East Naples,and Medical Center *705=Bayfront,E Station-Plaza Bonita&SWC:Via E Street,Bonita Rd, and Otay Lakes *707=SWC-Town Center Mall:Via East H & Eastlake Parkway *708=E Street Trolley-Nature Center *709=H Station-Town Center Mall:Via H/East H,Otay Lakes,East Palomar *712=Palomar Station-SWC:Via Palomar/East Palomar,La Media/Otay Lakes **932=Iris Ave Station-8th St Ntl City:Via South Bay Strip,E and F Streets **929=Iris Ave Station-Downtown SD:Via Third,Fourth,and E Street *Denotes CV Transit Routs **Denotes San Diego MTS routes GovernmentCity of Chula Vista CAFR Retrieved 2009-08-07 Sister cities * Cebu City, Philippines * Odawara, Japan * Tijuana, Mexico References Other websites * Chula Vista Public Library website * Official City of Chula Vista website * Chula Vista Schools Location and Phone Directory Category:Cities in California Category:Settlements in San Diego County, California